


Meat the Sweethearts

by T1aGenius



Category: Aphmau (Minecraft) - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1aGenius/pseuds/T1aGenius
Summary: As Zianna visits her boys in the asylum, she uncovers a dark secret hidden underneath the image the asylum presents itself. What secrets will she uncover?(Insane Asylum AU)
Kudos: 4





	Meat the Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi y'all!! I'm back with another Aphmau fic uwu
> 
> This was written around last year, and was also for a contest. I was put in a group, so this is a collaborative work between:
> 
> • blissfall  
> [https://aminoapps.com/c/aphmauamino/page/user/blissfall/ar8L_d6uQfnMlXXNwgzRvxjBoWEKWQ8nwP](url)
> 
> • Kawaimau  
> [https://aminoapps.com/c/aphmauamino/page/user/alex/L5nL_PehYfYlzvwa37d56Egl05Jwpd7Y36sP](url)
> 
> • YES  
> [https://aminoapps.com/c/aphmauamino/page/user/1-akumo-1/wqWz_x8fxfJVzBP0BVbBoBJp6xj4weZqxBCw](url)
> 
> • and Me!
> 
> The theme for this entry was "Asylum", so we tried our best to give the theme justice. I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how asylums work, and though I'm pretty sure this isn't 100% correct, I hope I did it enough justice.
> 
> We also had to include a set of characters which was: Aphmau, Zane, Garroth, Zianna, and Irene. We also had to include the following, which will also count as the content warnings.
> 
>  **CONTENT WARNINGS**  
>  Mentions of:  
> • Death  
> • Drugging  
> • Electrocution  
> • Human Torture  
> • Toxic Fumes  
> • Stabbing  
> • Cannibalism
> 
> This is also my first time writing gore, so I'm pretty sure I didn't write it that well but hey first time for everything. Since this is a collaborative work, there's going to be mixed writings and art! We worked really hard on this, so I hope you enjoy giving this a read. All in all, I'm extremely proud how this turned out.
> 
> Please enjoy!~

_Edit by Kawaimau_

Zianna methodically played with her fingers as the nurse escorted her to a room. She replayed everything she planned out in her head. 

_‘Everything is going to be fine.’_

She told herself. But with each visit, she started to doubt more and more how true those words were. She shook away the thoughts quickly, she had more important things to worry about

The nurse’s sudden halt snapped her out of her thoughts. They stopped in front of the door. Zianna took a deep breath before entering the room.

“Hey, boys! I’m back, did you miss me?”

Zianna said cheerfully to the two boys inside the room, with as much enthusiasm she could muster. She read online that she shouldn’t treat those who are ‘ill’ any differently than when they were healthy. This is how she treat her boys normally anyways, so it should be fine, or at least she hoped.

Unfortunately her enthusiasm wasn’t met with an equally lively reply. Upon hearing her call, the two males in the room looked up from their current activities, to shoot a cold glare to the newly arrived person. One of the two then spoke up. “Didn’t I tell you not to come here anymore?”

Zianna flinched at the coldness in his tone, but tried to wave it off. “Oh, Zuzu, don’t be like that! This is why you don’t have a girlfriend!” She joked playfully.

“Does it look like I find that funny?” His light blue eyes looked sharply at her. “And don’t call me that ever again.”

With that, he returned to the book he was reading up until a moment before, elegantly sipping his tea, as if he doesn’t acknowledge that there is another being in the room other than himself and the other male. Zianna nearly tried to talk to him again, but decided against it. She then shifted her attention to her other son, a blonde who was also reading a book while also enjoying tea.

“GarGar! how have you been?” She attempted to lighten the mood again.

“You know, for once I agree with that pathetic waste of space. I made it clear the last time you came to not come back. Also, call me that again and I’ll make sure to repeat what happened to your shoulder a second time.” The blonde snarled, looking up from his book.

Zianna instinctively stepped back, holding her left shoulder. Getting her shoulder dislocated again was something she _definitely_ wanted to avoid.

_‘..Maybe this isn’t going to work after all.’_

“Nice to know you acknowledge some part of my existence, brother.” Zane laughed, taking another sip from his tea. 

“Heh, don’t make me laugh. We both know this asylum would have one less of a burden to carry if only one of us was in this room.” The blonde retorted.

“I’m pretty sure they would choose a calm guy like me over an obnoxious guy like you any day, Garroth.”

The tension in the room quickly escalated. Zianna knew if she did nothing, a fight would certainly break out. It had happened before, after all.

“H-Hey now..” She tried clearing the nervousness in her voice. “Let’s talk this out peaceful-”

“ _SHUT UP! DIDN’T I TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!?_ ” The blonde snapped.

Startled and frightened, the mother stepped back, now quiet. She knew better than to anger him even further.

“Aww, the angry baby’s throwing a fit.” Zane remarked from his chair. “How cute.”

“ _SHUT IT! AT LEAST I DON’T GET POSSESSED BY DEMONS EVERY FIVE SECONDS I’M ASLEEP._ ” Garroth growled at his brother, clearly ready to throw the book in his hand if needed.

“Garroth!” Zianna knew that Zane’s ‘condition’ was a sensitive subject, however her scolding call showed no effect.

“Oh? And would you like to meet them _now?_ ” Zane eyed Garroth sharply. “I haven’t gotten sleep for the past four days.”

Upon hearing the words, the blonde went silent. Even Garroth, with his anger and monstrous strength, knew that it would be near impossible to snap Zane out of the terrifying state once he got possessed, especially if he hadn’t slept that long.

“Just as I thought.” The male huffed, then returned to his reading. He looked at Zianna for a moment. “Unless you want to see that again, I suggest you get out of here quickly.” With that, he said no more.

Zianna stood in silence. After a while, she started for the door, her speed increasing as if desperate to get out.

**___________________________**

After walking aimlessly for a while, Zianna stopped in a hallway. 

_**“Just give up on them, there’s no hope.”**_

She recalled her husband’s words. She denied it then, she didn’t want to believe it. But after what happened today, maybe the words held some truth after all.

She noticed a nurse station right around the corner of the hallway.

_‘Maybe the nurses has an update about their conditions?’_

The last time she heard an update was around two weeks ago, and what they said was always the same. _“No progress.”_ They would tell her every time she asked, along with the usual papers. It was probably high time she asked for another update anyways, so she might as well ask for it before she leaves. She walked over to the nurse station silently when she heard a conversation go on.

“Wow, so they actually killed him?”

_‘Huh?’_

It startled her, to say the least. Although she knew it was wrong, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious, especially after a sentence like that. She got as near as possible to the nurse station, while trying to stay out of the nurses’ sight.

_‘I’ll just listen in for a bit.’_

She thought, trying to justify her actions. She tried to make as little noise as possible as she eavesdropped the conversation.

“Yeah. Unintentionally, of course. They said it’s another failed experiment, or something like that.” She heard the nurse say, presumably a male.

“Are you sure? There’s been a lot of ‘failed experiments’ recently.” Another nurse, female, asked.

“Well, you know how this place is. It’s a mental asylum in front, but in reality, most of the staff here are just mad scientists that are rejected by the government because of their dangerous experiments. They pose as the staff here, but really they just do weird experiments underground. I got to see their place once, and it was honestly the weirdest place I’ve ever seen, even in a place like this. All their deranged and insomniac faces with a thirst for knowledge in their eyes was just.. really creepy and unsettling.” The male nurse explained, while taking a sip from something Zianna couldn’t figure out.

“Yeah, there’s barely any actual staff members like us here. It’s just..” the nurse trailed off.

“The patients, am I right?”

There was a pause. Zianna assumed that there was probably a nod or something of the sort.

“..Well to be fair, I guess they do take care of the patients that are beyond help. We barely have enough medications for everyone, since the government is paying us crap. It just so happens this place also had to be a safe haven for psycho scientists.” The male nurse said, taking another sip.

“But isn’t it wrong?!” The female nurse protested.

“..Look.” The male nurse placed something down, presumably his cup of joe. “Even if we did report it, we’ll also be caught because they’ll think we were in on it. Those scientists knows it too, which is why they haven’t bothered keeping what they do discreet to us. Either way, we were all doomed the moment we accepted this job.”

“N-No way..” The nurse said in disbelief.

“It’s not that bad.” The male nurse said casually. “You’ll get used to it after a while, plus they only take patients that are a lost cause, so it makes our job a lot more manageable. The government hasn’t even suspected a thing, and this place has been running for at least a century, although I’m not sure when the scientists came into the picture.” He said, taking another sip.

Zianna stood in shock, trying to register everything she just heard. The nurse station fell silent.

“..Say, what about those two? The, um, Ro’Meave Brothers, was it?” The female nurse suddenly asked.

_‘..!’_

“Hm? Oh, what about those two?”

“Recently I’ve been hearing that their conditions haven’t gotten better. They’ve also been causing a lot of ruckus, especially when their mom visits them.”

“Ahh, that.” He paused to take another sip. “Yeah, they’ve been here for around four years and there’s been no improvement on their condition. We had to resort to drugging them to calm down, though of course we don’t tell their family about that. Needless to say, they’ve been eating a lot of our medications.” The male explained. “..Although, it’s also our fault since we’re not treating them correctly, like we should. Honestly, they probably would’ve gotten better if we had treated them seriously from the beginning, instead of just once per week meet ups with the doctor and giving them a schedule to follow every day. In any case, those scientists will probably take them sooner or later, since like I said, they’re taking a lot of our supplies. After that it’ll just be the usual, they’ll probably make it look like suicide from overdose. Then it’ll be our job to break the news to the family, and so on. Though there’s recently been ‘slip ups’ from the newbies here, which isn’t good since it might attract attention to the asylum’s activities.”

Zianna’s heart sank when she heard the words.

_‘They’re giving up on them? And they’ll give them to become **experiments?** ’_

She felt faint, like she would lose consciousness at any moment. She had to lean heavily against the wall, trying to support herself while gasping slightly.

She didn’t want to believe it. It just had to be some cruel joke. Everything they’ve said is a joke, right? It’s not like they _actually_ have been doing dangerous experiments on the patients, or that her kids could’ve _actually gotten better_ if they had treated the properly, right?

She wanted to puke. The thought of them just casually drugging patients as a fast way to ‘calm them down’ without giving an actual treatment disgusted her. It was even worse how they just give ‘hopeless’ patients to a mad group of scientists because they took a lot of their ‘supplies’. Suddenly, assaulting the two nurses in the station actually sounded like a good idea to her.

_‘..They won’t get away with this.’_

She was going to get a lawyer- or _someone_ to expose everything that’s been happening in this so called ‘asylum’. Although she was going to make sure her sons were safe first. She was about to make a run for it when she heard the male nurse’s voice.

“..Which is why they’ve gotten _her_ to clean up the mess.”

Zianna heard a shocked, almost _horrified_ , gasp from the female nurse.

“You don’t mean-!”

“Exactly who I mean.” The male nurse now sounding stern.

“But that’s crazy! She’s an actual-” A pause, then the nurse continued in a whisper. “She’s an actual _murderer_ , and a psychopath at that. It’s way too dangerous to have her handle this. What if she turns on us?”

“I know right? I couldn’t believe it myself when I heard that the higher ups actually agreed to it.” The male said, talking casually again. “I don’t know the details myself, all I know is that if she agreed to deal with this mess they’ll let her go. A quid pro quo, you could say.”

“ _They agreed to let her go?!_ ” The nurse was practically shouting. “Are they being serious? I can’t believe this.”

“Lower your voice, people might hear you.” Her partner reminded. “Oh, they were being very serious alright. I saw her in our uniform just the other day. She fitted right in, with her cute persona fooling everyone. Despite her mental state, you have to admit she’s pretty impressive with how she works.”

“So you’re complimenting her now? We might get killed!” She exclaimed, clearly frightened by the possibility.

“Relax. She doesn’t look like it, but she’ll keep her word. At least I hope.” The male chuckled.

“Hey! ‘At least I hope.’?! You know that’s not going to cut it-”

Zianna left without bothering to hear the whole sentence. There was only one thing on her mind now.

**___________________________**

Zianna was so preoccupied that she didn’t realize there was a person walking in front of her.

“Ow!”

The person in front of her yelped, Zianna did hit her straight on. She was a young meif’wa with pink hair and a.. concerning amount of bows. The meif’wa wore a nurse uniform, so Zianna assumed she was either new or had just recently been moved from another part of the asylum. The asylum was fairly big, after all.

“I-I’m very sorry, but I have to hurry.” The mother said simply, trying to keep her answer short. She quickly walked past her.

“Is there something I can help you with, Miss?” the meif’wa called out from behind her. Zianna hesitated, it was true she didn’t know how to get her boys out of here. She was sure other people has done it before so hopefully it wouldn’t be suspicious if she asked about it.

“Um, I want to take back my sons from the asylum actually. Can you show me how please?”

The meif’wa raised her brow slightly. “Is there something the matter? I think your boys have been doing fine here.”

The statement startled her. “How do you know about them? I’ve never even seen you around here before.” Zianna asked warily.

“You didn’t notice? I was the nurse who escorted you to your sons’ room.” The meif’wa said with a questioning look.

“O-Oh.” It was true she hadn’t realized it, she was far too worried about other things to pay any mind which nurse escorted her. But it didn’t matter, at least not right now. “Well, can you please show me how do I get my sons out of here?”

“..I’m afraid that isn’t possible, Miss.”

“Come again?”

“I said that isn’t possible.” The meif’wa replied. “Seeing your sudden change of behavior, I take it you’ve learned the true nature of this asylum, yes? Which is precisely why you can’t take them out of here.”

“What do you mean?” Zianna asked, now wary of the pink-haired meif’wa.

“You plan on pressing charges, correct? You plan on ‘exposing’ this entire asylum. However, if you choose to expose this asylum, the police will investigate this place thoroughly. I wonder, what would they do once they find out the conditions of you sons’? Exactly, they would never agree to let you take them back.” The meif’wa smiled innocently. “Well, even if you didn’t plan on pressing charges, it would still be impossible anyways. Since they’re involuntary patients, the court would have to see their conditions first, and we both know that would be a bad idea. Don’t even expect the Seventy-Two Hours rule to help either.”

Zianna stood stunned in front of the innocently smiling meif’wa. Realizing everything she said was true, the mother slowly felt herself falling into despair.

“Hmm, to put it simply, you and your sons’ are stuck, although of course your sons’ doesn’t realize that. However..”

_‘..?’_

“What if I said I could help you get them out of here?”

When the weight of the words sank in, Zianna looked at the meif’wa, who hadn’t moved from her position.

She was desperate, they both knew it, and the meif’wa in front of her was cleverly taking advantage of it. She hated the fact that the meif’wa also knew the mother was in no position to refuse.

“..Follow me.” With that, the pink-haired meif’wa turned around and started walking immediately. Zianna followed from behind shortly after.

They both stopped in front of a room, from the looks of it the room was unused. The meif’wa took a key from her pocket then unlocked the door.

“Please, you first, Miss.”

Although still apprehensive, Zianna entered the rather spacious room. There was a hospital bed inside, among other things she didn’t really recognize nor understood. Zianna felt a knot form in her stomach when her fears were found true.

“The only way you can help them is by offering your eternal silence.”

A cloth covered her mouth and nose. Zianna, caught off guard, inhaled sharply from the cloth.

Chloroform, she recognized.

Another moment, she felt a pain stabbed into her left shoulder. She wanted to scream, but she had inhaled too much chloroform to have the power to stand up properly. She staggered as she tried to balance herself, only to fall down forward as she lost her consciousness.

**___________________________**

When she woke up, the pain had only become worse. It wasn’t the only thing she noticed, too.

Although her vision was blurry, Zianna could tell that she was in the same room, and that she was strapped down to something, presumably the hospital bed she saw earlier. The pain in her left shoulder started to snap herself back into being fully conscious, which made her realize another thing.

She smelled _blood_. Her _own_ blood.

“Ah, it seems like you’re awake.”

She heard a voice call out to her. Although she struggled to focus her eyesight, she knew immediately who that voice belonged to. 

“You..!”

“I’m surprised you recognized me so quickly. I thought I made sure the dose I gave you would make you not able to you to focus your eyesight.”

“I don’t need my eyes to recognize that disgusting voice of yours.”

“Ooh, such a foul mouth. It must be hard keeping up the image for the Ro’Meave family.”

Zianna heard her footsteps, straying away from her bed. Her blurry vision could only catch figures of her doing something near the table and cabinets that she hadn’t notice before.

“What.. are you up to?”

She tried to talk, although her mouth wasn’t being cooperative. Whatever the meif’wa gave her, she made sure it was enough so that she couldn’t struggle. Talking was already proving to be difficult.

The meif’wa made no reply. She continued her work wordlessly as Zianna tried to gather as much strength as she could. Then, suddenly, everything clicked in her head.

_**“..Which is why they’ve gotten** her **to clean up the mess.”**_

“You’re _her_ , aren’t you? The one the higher ups of this place chose to clean up the ‘mess’?” she struggled to question. Although the she said nothing, Zianna could faintly see that the meif’wa had stopped working.

“..My, it seems my co-workers has been talking quite a lot about me. Although I suppose I can’t blame them, considering that I’m actually a patient of this asylum.” The meif’wa finally spoke.

“ _A patient of the asylum?!_ Then why are you-”

“I’m a psychopath.” The meif’wa cut her off. “Also, I’m charged with murder, so that’s nice. In any case, it was the higher ups that came to me about this deal.”

“..What do you mean?”

Zianna felt a glare from the pink-haired meif’wa, then heard her spoke. “One day, one of the nurses was stupid enough to leave a knife in my room. Of course, I took advantage of that. While I struggled trying to get past security, I was called.” The meif’wa paused. “I was suspicious, without a doubt, as I didn’t let them take away the knife or get within a meter close to me. I knew security was tough anyways, so I decided to might as well hear what they had to say. Worst case scenario I’d probably be wrapped in those weird clothes again to be honest.” She spoke casually. “That’s when, they proposed.. a deal.”

_‘A deal?’_

“They told me how some of the staff has been doing a lot of ‘slip ups’ as of late, and how they were worried that would attract unwanted attention to the asylum.” She shifted over to a cabinet. “The deal was, that if I took care some of the asylum’s internal problems, they would grant me my freedom. In other words, they would let me leave the asylum for good.”

Zianna gasped upon hearing her words. The deal was very reckless, after all.

“I know, the deal was really reckless on both parts. However, it was easier than killing my way through security. Plus, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss my old.. habits.” Zianna could faintly see a grin stretching across the meif’wa’s face.

“What were these.. problems?” Zianna asked.

“..To handle some of the.. pesky patients.” The meif’wa replied. She could tell Zianna didn’t understand, so she elaborated.

“Some of the patients here has been eating too much of the asylum’s supplies, which is making the rates go abnormal. If the government saw the sudden abnormality in the numbers it would be the end of this asylum.” The meif’wa explained. “So my job was to get rid of the most pesky ones. Pretty simple, really.”

“Then why not just have the scientists deal with them?”

“Hmm, you’re sharp. Sadly, however, even the scientists were afraid of these three, so they wanted nothing to do with them. Someone had to step in, and that someone was me.” The meif’wa moved back to the table, her tail wagging slightly.

“Then why am I here? I’m not even a patient.”

“..Well, the higher ups mentioned something else.” The meif’wa said. “They were starting to get suspicious that someone else from outside the asylum might figure out about what’s been going on here. Thus, the extra task was for me to find out who posed as a threat to the asylum.” The meif’wa turned to look at Zianna.

“And that person, is _you_.”

The meif’wa then walked over to the bed. Powerless, Zianna could only look at the still blurry face.

“Well, I suppose that’s enough talking for now. Gosh, I haven’t spoken this much to another human being in a long time. You have a knack for making people talk, you know?” Zianna was barely able to make out the smile on the meif’wa’s face.

“W-Wait!” Zianna pleaded. “Who were the three patients you talked about?”

The meif’wa thought about it. After a while, she spoke. “Well, I’ve told you this much, might as well just tell you everything.” She leaned in closer then whispered in Zianna’s ear.

“I’ll admit, the first two.. are definitely your sons’.”

Her heart sank.

“As for the last one.” The meif’wa pulled back. “I doubt you even know her so I won’t bother to tell you her name.” She turned to hold a handle beside the hospital bed, one Zianna hadn’t noticed. “In any case, I originally wanted to leave you to just bleed to death, but since you got me to talk this much, consider this a parting gift. To make your death less painful.”

_‘No..!’_

_Art by YES_

“..Goodbye~”

She watched as an eerie smile stretched across the meif’wa’s lips.With as much strength as she could muster, Zianna struggled to get out of the hospital bed.

It was futile.

A burnt smell filled the room. Kawaii~Chan looked at the electrocuted corpse on the bed.

_‘Three more to go~’_

**___________________________**

The room was filled with silence as the two boys had continued doing whatever they pleased. The youngest of the two snarled in Garroth's direction, teasing him. Garroth pushed it off, deciding not to give in to his irritable behaviour. Zane continued his tormenting, now standing over Garroth watching him draw.

“Whoops.” Said the youngest brother, knocking the eldests arm over. He stared at the drawing with what looked to be scribbles but now carrying onto the cold floor. Zane laughed slightly, Garroth’s eyes piercing him as he got himself up. The two stared into each others directions, not saying a word. The golden blonde haired boy had been getting more and more heated by the second. The two quickly turned away from each other, and sat on opposite sides of the small room. Garroth taking the bed, Zane sitting near the vent. As the boy stared down the dark lines of the vent, he noticed some type of vapor flurrying the room. Garroth stayed minding his business, he had no care for his brother like he once had anymore. Zane turned towards the blonde haired man. Garroth immediately turned around, after hearing his younger brothers commotion. Thinking about how sleep deprived, Garroth hastily realized what had happened to Zane’s eyes. They were a sort of red, maybe purple. He appeared dead in his spot, but alive at the same time. His skin grew paler and paler as he sat next to the only vent in the room. Zane finally moved, now standing up from position. Garroth, disturbed, continued disregarding his dear brother. A slight giggle came from Zane, now very loud. Garroth had met his limits and stood up from the bed, ready to pound his brother. He stopped when he realized Zane’s intentions.

He watched his brother tearing his face apart. The blood rolled down his cheeks, he had cuts filling his skin violently and his fingers covered in the red stuff. Abruptly, he collapsed to the floor after stumbling around the cold floor for a short moment.

His head smashed straight into the metal bed frame, killing him almost immediately.

Garroth watched in amazement, his brothers corpse now lying lifeless on the floor.

_Art by blissfall_

**___________________________**

_Nobody's pov_  
As blood continued to spill out of the raven hair’s corpse Garroth stood there in shock. He didn't know what to think or say. For he just watched his brother rip himself to pieces. The brother he grew up with and cared for. The one moment he stopped caring, he was gone. Just like that. No apologies. No saying goodbyes. Gone.

The door creaked open. “How’s Zane~Kun and Garroth~Kun?” A cheery voice said.

 _Garroth’s pov_  
I turned around to see Miss Kawaii~Chan at the partially opened door. “We’re alright!” I said in the best neutral tone of voice I could do at the moment. “Okay!” The pink haired meif’wa closed the door and walked off. I cant believe that work!

I need to find Aphmau. This is place is insane. I waited for an hour and then opened the door. The hallway gave off an eerie vibe. I carefully walked down the hallway. There was a door to the left. I decided to open it. Worth a shot right? I slowly opened the door trying to not make it creak. It was very dark, I walked into the room. There I found my mother’s corpse. Blood was pouring out still. Killed recently. Though being my mother I had no emotion from her death. I was not sad nor happy.

_Art by Kawaimau_

I noticed her left arm was missing as well as she had a couple of bite marks and chunks of skin missing. Her rib cage was left there exposed. Some of her organs have been chewed and removed. Blood was all over the floor.

I heard footsteps creeping up behind me. Then a sharp pain in my shoulder as I started to get dizzier and dizzier. .

….  
I woke up onto the bed my mother was on. Though from what I saw she was no longer in the room. Blood was gone. I was strapped to the bed tightly. I started yelling at the top of my lungs. I kept trying to break the straps holding me down.

 _Nobody’s pov_  
Kawaii~Chan stands behind Garroth as he continues shaking, yelling, groaning in anger. She stroked his head. Licked her lips. She was hungry. Kawaii~Chan walks over to get a bat. A metal bat. She took the bat and walked over to Garroth. “Let’s get this over with.” She snarled as she swung the bat at Garroth’s arm repeatedly. Garroth started screaming in pain. Crack! The bone broke. She continued doing this to his other arm and legs. Garroth eventually lost his voice. Screaming. “One last thing.” Kawaii~Chan took out a knife and cut his cheek. She started cutting his arms and legs.  
“That should do the trick.” She said. Leaving Garroth to die from pain and loss of blood. She walked out the door and closed it. “I’ll take care of his body later.” She said while walking off.

_Art by Kawaimau_

**___________________________**

_**“Your time is running out.”**_

“I told you, shut up! I just want to be left alone, you’ve been bothering me so much lately.”

Aphmau sat on her bed, holding her head while shaking it furiously. It had been the eleventh time the voice in her head had bothered her that week. All the girl wanted was some time to herself.

“Aphmau~Senpai! How are you today?”

The cheerful greeting snapped her out of her thoughts. From the door of her room, she saw a pink-haired meif’wa enter, holding a little bag in hand.

“Good evening, Kawaii~Chan! I’m doing fine, thank you.” She tried to force a small smile. “I thought I told you to stop calling me that, though. You _are_ the nurse around here.”

The meif’wa offered a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry, Aphmau~Senpai! It just felt right, so Kawaii~Chan just went with it!” Aphmau couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay then, Kawaii~Chan, whatever floats your boat. So, what is my schedule for the evening?”

Kawaii~Chan settled the little bag she held on the table beside the hospital bed. She took out a what looked like a small notepad, then started flickering through the pages.

“Ah, so according to Kawaii~Chan’s notes, Aphmau~Senpai will be watching movies all evening!” The girl piped up excitedly.

_‘Huh, movies all evening? It must be my lucky break.’_

_**“Don’t be fooled.”**_

“Shut up.” Aphmau said out loud. Upon hearing the words, Kawaii~Chan gave her a blank stare, clearly confused at what she said. Aphmau inwardly cursed herself.

“A-Ah, I’m sorry, Kawaii~Chan. You know how I am.” Aphmau laughed sheepishly while trying to wave off the matter. “Talking to myself left and right, amirite?”

“Well, as long as Aphmau~Senpai is okay..” The meif’wa girl said. “So, what movie does Aphmau~Senpai want to watch?"

**___________________________**

“Ahh, that was a great movie! What do you think, Kawaii~Chan?”

Aphmau turned to the left only to find the meif’wa silently snoring.

_‘Ah, she must’ve fell asleep during the movie. She is a new nurse after all, the poor thing is probably overworked.’_

She then directed her attention to the small bag on the table. 

_‘I wonder what it is?’_

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious, as in, _morbidly_ curious. She took a quick glance at the sleeping meif’wa, then back at the bag. 

_‘I suppose a little peak wouldn’t hurt. Plus, who knows! Maybe she brought me a gift. Never hurts to dream a little.’_

She reached out for the bag, careful as to not wake up the sleeping meif’wa. After she secured the bag in her hand, she gently brought it back to her bed and sat it on her lap. 

_‘It’s kind of heavy.’_

Looking at the meif’wa, then back at the bag, she gathered up courage. 

_‘Let’s see what this thing is!’_

She reached inside the bag. The object felt cold and rather heavy. To get a better look, she pulled it out of the bag into the light of the room. 

Upon realizing what the object was, she dropped it back inside the bag. 

It was a _butcher’s knife_. 

What, pray tell, was an innocent looking meif’wa doing with a _butcher’s knife?_

A hand suddenly reached for the bag. Aphmau gasped in surprise. 

“Looking through people’s stuff isn’t nice, Aphmau~Senpai.” 

The voice that she thought sounded warm and cheerful, suddenly sounded cold and empty. Aphmau turned to face Kawaii~Chan. She saw that her eyes looked different than before. 

Or maybe she never noticed how thirsty her eyes looked. 

“Well, Aphmau~Senpai.” The meif’wa said. “What do you have to say for yourself?” She asked, looking straight at her. 

“I-I’m sorry, Kawaii~Chan. That was very rude of me.” For some reason, the meif’wa’s scrutinizing gaze made her shrink into her bed. 

“Hmm, well, we’ll need a serious punishment for this.” The meif’wa continued. Aphmau tried to swallow her nervousness. A bad feeling formed into her stomach. 

The next moment, she felt a pain cut into her shoulder. 

She screamed immediately, only to be met with another slash. 

Blood started to spit out at once. 

Her vision became hazy, along with the unbearable pain that was threatening to rip her apart. 

The only thing she could focus on was the face Kawaii~Chan made as she struck her again, a face she recognized despite her fading vision. 

It was the face of someone having the time of their life. 

**___________________________**

She’ll admit, she probably had way too much fun killing her off. 

It had been a while since she last killed her victim with a simple cut. She almost forgot how wonderful it felt. 

She stepped back to look at her work. 

There it was, _Aphmau~Senpai’s_ corpse. Bleeding all over the place. 

To be fair, it could’ve been messier. Although you certainly won’t be able to identify the body from just the face anymore. 

Kawaii~Chan looked at the clock on the wall. 21:01, it read. 

Just about the time to finish up. 

She was about to clean her knife when something came out of the corpse. Immediately, Kawaii~Chan raised her knife. 

It was a _ghost._

Okay, maybe she _did_ lose it. 

Of everything she’s seen in her life, a ghost was not one of them. 

It looked around, then looked at her. The meif’wa’s hand wavered for a moment, but she didn’t want to leave an opening. 

“Who are you? _What_ are you?” The meif’wa asked. 

The ghost said nothing. It continued to stare at her, as if she was staring at her soul. It was kind of unsettling, in a sense. 

“Did you witness.. that?” Kawaii~Chan gestured to the body. 

The ghost nodded. Another question popped into mind. 

“Did you.. know it was me all along?” 

Kawaii~Chan didn’t know why she asked. It was just in the spur of the moment, she supposed. 

To her surprise, the ghost nodded. 

“..Why didn’t you tell her?” 

She was curious, she won’t lie. After all, Aphmau might have survived if she had known. Evidently, she didn’t. 

The ghost opened its mouth. 

**“She never listens.”**

It was all she needed to know. For now, at least. She might regret not asking more later, but that was a matter for her future self. She asked again. 

“What’s your name?” 

The ghost said nothing. She didn’t even know why she bothered- 

**“Irene."**

_‘..!’_

“Wait, do you mean _that_ Irene-” 

**“Think of it as you will.”**

With that, the ghost disappeared, leaving Kawaii~Chan by herself. 

She lowered her weapon, then contemplated what she had just witnessed. She looked at the corpse. After a while, she started towards it, gripping her knife tightly. 

**___________________________**

“The job is done.” Kawaii~Chan said as she entered the room. 

“Good job.” Was all she got as a reply. 

“And my reward?” 

“..All is already prepared.” 

“Good. I’m leaving now.” 

“Hey, what’s that in your hand?” Someone asked. 

“If you know what’s good for you, then stay out of my business.” She snarled. “Although, I will need a plastic bag. Not the see-through kind, though.” 

**___________________________**

Kawaii~Chan waited in the café. She looked outside of the wide window, enjoying the morning sight. She closed her eyes. 

_‘Freedom at last.’_

“Have you seen a girl named ‘Kawaii~Chan’ here by any chance?” She heard a woman say. 

She opened her eyes to see a brunette question the barista at the counter. She looked like she was out of breath. Kawaii~Chan waved her hand, motioning her to come over. It caught the brunette’s attention and she took it as a sign. She came over and sat on the chair opposite from the meif’wa.

“So, you must be Kawaii~Chan, right?” 

The meif’wa nodded. “Teony, yes?” 

“That’s right!” The brunette smiled. “I’m sorry if this is a little straight to the point, but you called me here because you wanted to talk about the asylum that you just left, correct?” 

“Yes, being there was a hard time in my life..” Kawaii~Chan said, looking away. 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s fine.” 

A few moments passed, until the brunette suddenly spoke up. 

"Hey, what's that? It looks delicious!" Teony asked, pointing at the lunch box on the table. 

Kawaii~Chan perked up upon hearing the brunette being interested in the food. "Oh, this is a special meat I bought from overseas! It's really tasty, would you like some?" She asked, pushing the lunch box to the woman who sat in front of her. 

"Ah, really? You're such a sweetheart, thank you! Truth be told I didn't have time to get breakfast so I'm famished." Teony laughed, as she flopped on of the neatly cut meat into her mouth. "Oh my goodness, this tastes great! I've never tasted anything like this before!" 

"I know right? I'm glad you like it!" The pink haired-girl replied happily, also eating one of the neatly cut meat. 

Teony, who had just finished her third meat, didn't notice Kawaii~Chan's innocent expression that had slowly turned into an eerie smile. 

_'I’ll have to thank Aphmau~Senpai for having such a delicious liver.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Video link:
> 
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pC2flqS8jM&feature=youtu.be](url)  
> 
> 
> _(Video by Kawaimau)_  
> 
> 
> Writing credits:  
> • Zane's Death - blissfall  
> • Garroth's Death - Kawaimau  
> • Everything else - T1aGenius
> 
> Thank you for reading!~


End file.
